New Mama
by Fireember345
Summary: This fic is where Gary adopts the Dewinter Kids. Do not own Final Space.


Gary was in a life and death struggle with the man that swore murder him for a misunderstanding, David Dewinter.

While his family with the help of the Burner Tribe, due to them being recently adopted by Gary who didn't want to see these poor kids living on the streets anymore, were fighting off the children as well as few recruited bounty hunters that followed David, Gary stood alone in combat with the enraged Hooblot. He tried his best to reach out to the man and explain to him that he did not mean to hurt his family.

But the three-eye man was beyond listening as he knew nothing but vengeance.

"Listen, what happened to your wife was awful, it should never have happened and I'm sorry for what I put you through." Gary pleaded as he dodged the lasers that were being fired at him, "But you don't have to do this. As one father to another, we can both agree that our kids mean the entire universe to us! We would anything for them and their future. We love them and want them to thrive."

Gary narrowly misses a blast to the face.

"Aw~ Dad." Ash smiled as she ripped apart one of the hunters that tried to kill her brothers.

"We love you too, Pop." Fox squeaked as he shed tears then used his gun powered by emotions to wipe out the enemies.

"Show him what you made of, Thunder Bandit!" Little Cato cheered as he and his bio father assaulted a hunted with one pounce!

Gary grabbed a hold of his rifle with lucky aiming, he blasted the gun out of David's hands, causing him to kneel. Everyone stopped fighting for a moment to see the two leaders converse, not more so than the two children of Dewinters. They watched as Garry approached the injured Hooblot with a gun in his hand.

As the bounty hunters expected Gary to blast his assassin to smithereens, he instead put his gun back in the holster and knelt down to eye level with the alien.

"David, this has to stop." The blond captain of the Team Squad spoke with kindness in his voice, trying to reach his assailant.

"Do you really think that I could ever, ever forgive you for killing my wife?! For robbing my children of their mother and their future?! Do you expect me to ever let you go free?!" David snarled as Sheryl began to feel somewhat overprotective of Gary and was about to end this for good.

But she was soon stopped by her closest friend Tribore. He shook his head as to signal her to let her son do his magic. So, Mrs. Goodspeed did just that and stood down, for now.

"Listen, I don't care that you won't ever like me, nor should you. I don't care if you hate forever and always want me dead. I have a very long list of people who want to bury me in a ditch somewhere in the galaxy. But there is one thing that sets you apart from the rest of the scumbags that want my head, David. Do you want to know what it is? Do you want to know what makes you different?" Gary questioned as he pointed somewhere, "Look over there."

Mr. Dewinter looked to where the bane of his existence was pointed and saw his sons, the two boys that he and his wife created, that he had raised.

"Yeah, them, pretty heavy stuff huh?" Gary whispered as he stood up.

"What's Gary doing?" Quinn questioned Avocato, who was grinning at their life partner.

"Reaching to a father." He answered as he crossed his arms with pride at his reluctantly shared mate.

"David, those kids need you and what you're doing is… pretty nuts. You took them out of school, you drained all of your money that they needed, you forced your sons to become bounty hunters and all so you can kill me. What's going to happen once you do? What's your next plan? How are you going to care for your kids?" Gary began as he looked to the name with pleading eyes, "Don't rob your kids of their childhood. That is something that can never be taken back. I should know, I… I would've given anything to have a normal childhood… well… that and a cookie because cookies are awesome. But the point is, don't make the mistake of wasting your life for vengeance."

Gary then held out his robotic hand, "Start over, give your kids the life they deserve."

Everyone was tearing up a little while Fox was full-blown blubbering while HUE handed him tissues to use.

They thought Gary had reached him.

They thought wrong.

"LOOK OUT!" His mother shouted as Gary didn't notice the knife until it was too late!

The blade had chopped off his robot arm as the wiring began to zap! This reignited the brawl as everyone presumed fighting!

"AHH! My arm! Not again!" Gary screeched as he felt a foot kicked him to the ground!

David had him pinned to the ground with a knife close to his cheek!

"You think I care about that anymore? I told this long ago, Gary Goodspeed, my whole life's purpose is to murder you! I will kill then take the skin of your mother!"

"Ah, you sick-." Sheryl grimaced then was interrupted she stopped a fist and snapped the neck of her attacker!

"I could care less about what happens to me or the boy. All that matters to me is to see you dead. The kids could die for all I care!"

Gary turned to see the Dewinter kids cry for what his father had said in front of him and parental rage soon filled his heart. Before David could end this, he was soon surprised by a chokehold by Gary's leg as he flipped him on his back. Then Gary grabbed the knife from David and fling it at his shoulder, causing him to bleed.

The Hooblot howled in pain then called for a retreat, causing the bounty hunters to disappear with David Dewinter, leaving the children and…

"A BOMB?!" Little Cato gasped as Avocato called for everyone to retreat to the ship!

Quinn and Avocato helped their love up but Gary stopped them.

"Wait… Help the kids." Gary ordered as he pointed to the saddened Dewinters.

"Gary, they tried to kill you." Quinn reminded but Gary would hear none of it.

"I won't leave without them." Gary gasped as he jolted a bit from the exposed and ripped wires.

Avocato nodded as he grabbed the kids while Quinn got Gary into the ship with them. Once everyone was safe, the Crimson Light took off while the entire planet exploded!

* * *

Hours later on the ship…

After escaping the planet and reattaching his prosthetic arm back, Gary decided to check on the kids.

They were in an extra bedroom alone as they sobbed of their father's abandonment of them. They looked up to see Gary standing in the doorway.

"Mommy?" The eldest question as Gary shook his head.

"No, I'm not the mother you lost and I'm sorry you lost your dad too." Gary apologized as he choked on his tears a bit.

"Why did Dad leave us? Did we do something wrong?" The youngest wondered with tears in his.

"No, no, you did nothing wrong and don't ever think that you did. Your father made a very bad choice and is incapable of being a parent right now." Gary explained to them, "I can't promise that I'll be the parent you deserve. But I will do my best to raise you two."

The three of them then enveloped into a hug.

"We love you, New Mama." They said as Gary didn't correct them and just let them be loved.


End file.
